


Reparation

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amendments often happen when you do not expect it.</p>
<p>Post-Predacons Rising. Song fic. Lyrics are from The Apology Song from the Book of Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this idea has been biting me so hard after I watched the Book of Life. I've never written a song fic, so I hope it doesn't read too badly. I've also been dealing with depression and...fun things. Bleh. And I've been stuck in a writer's block. Fuuuun. ;w;
> 
> Like mentioned in the summary, the lyrics are from The Book of Life's The Apology Song. I did reword some parts of the song to make it transition better. (I suggest listening to it while reading this, it helps convey the mood I think.)

_Beast, I am humble, for tonight I understand._

 

He was a lone wanderer on Cybertron's surface. Old, worn out, useless. He strayed far away from all contact with the Autobots. It was a journey without purpose or destination. And yet... he could hear distant howls pursuing him. He knew that he was being followed; _they_ would soon catch up with him. His steps slowed with each passing cycle. Whatever wishes to avoid them diminished and dissolved into apathy. Eventually, he simply gave in and stopped walking. 

His expression was hollow as he gazed skyward into the distant horizon.

 

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand._

 

Loud thumps shook the ground from behind him, indicating visitors. But he did not turn to meet them.

 

_You suffered great injustice; so have thousands before you._

 

A set of three high-pitched growls shattered the looming silence. A heavy whip from an appendage struck his backside, sending his frame skipping across the barren ground. He remained quiet as he recovered and pushed up into a kneeling position, not even producing a single grunt or groan. While it was true that Unicron upgraded his frame to be more powerful, he still felt pain all the same.

With a shuttering blink, he gazed down at his claws. He kept his helm bowed, unwilling to look directly at his attackers.

He heard the sound of metal shifting and adverted his gaze even lower as a familiar voice spoke.

“Now that you have been purged of that demon, you will be served our retribution.” The very same voice of one he once believed to be a simple beast.

Megatron finally brought himself to meet Predaking's vicious glare.

 

_I offer an apology and one long overdue._

 

He lost count of how many punches, swipes, kicks, and slams from tails made contact with his frame. But, he did nothing to avoid it. He knew he could easily defend himself from the assaults. But, he did _nothing_. He felt frozen. With regret? Guilt?

 

_Beast, I am frightened._

_But I'll use my final breath to tell you that I'm sorry._

 

“And what's wrong, _Lord_ Megatron?!” Predaking demanded with a venom Megatron had never heard before. “Stand and face your death honorably. Unlike what you showed to my kin!” 

 

_Let us end this dance of death._

 

With another swipe from one of Predaking's cohorts, Megatron's frame skidded several feet away. He came to a halt by kneeling down and pressed his weight against the ground to stop. He remained kneeling even as dust and sparks flew around him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being mute, Megatron looked up to the three Predacons. “I...will not fight,” he whispered and bowed his gaze once more.

 

_Two centuries of agony that to your hearts we sent._

 

Another swift blow smacked against his horned helm.

He thought back to Earth; the Predacons he had ordered terminated. He closed his optics. Would things unravel on a different path if Predaking had not discovered that he was directly responsible for what happened? Or if he had simply allowed them to be created?

Preadaking howled in fury and backhanded Megatron.

It was no use reflecting on the past.

 

_Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends._

 

Megatron stumbled back and wiped away the drops of energon pooling against a crack on his faceplate.

He quickly looked up at Predaking's direction when he heard the sound of metal snapping and shifting again. The Predacon seemed lost and feral with his anger. Finials flared out. Plating arched apart from his frame. His wings spread high in the air as he stalked closer, growling in an ascending pitch.

Predaking took a single step forward and hissed.

Megatron quickly raised a hand up, a silent plea to halt.

 

_I am sorry. Beast, I am sorry._

 

The Predacon paused, still seeping with growls and eyed him warily.

“I will not beg to be spared,” Megatron began and lowered his arm.

 

_Hear my song and know I sing the truth._

 

“But, rejoice in the fact that you and your kind have a reborn world. If I must answer for my past actions,” he continued, maintaining eye contact with Predaking, “then so be it.”

When Predaking moved closer, Megatron watched and resumed speaking. “Let go of your revenge after my termination. Enjoy having a home, even if your numbers are few.”

 

_Although we were bred to fight,_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight._

 

What he did to the other Predacons was no different than what happened in the gladiatorial pits, in hindsight. Controlling and destroying for the sake of having power. He remembered all the fights he had endured. For the mere amusement of those with wealth and power.

Megatron sighed in resignation and relaxed as he observed the Predacon continuing his advance and nodded in acceptance.

When Predaking was merely feet away and towered over him, Megatron watched in silence. However, in an instant of feeling...bold and regretful, he stretched an arm out and gently brushed it against Predaking's helm finial.

“I...am truly sorry,” Megatron murmured.

Predaking seemed stunned by the admittance and gaped at Megatron. He produced a soft, confused growl and pulled back.

Silence hanged overhead as the Predacon considered Megatron.

 

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live._

 

They both remained as still as statues, locked in each other's stare.

 

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive..._

 

Wordlessly, Predaking continued to back away and glanced back at the other Predacons, who stood watching in the background.

When the Predacon turned his attention to Megatron again and faced him, he lowered his neck down and stared directly at him. Optic level.

His great maw split opened and he roared. Loud. With pride. His tail slammed down against the ground.

A warning.

 

_Love..._

 

Predaking gave Megatron one last glance before turning away entirely and stalking back towards his cohorts. In mere moments, the trio took to the skies and left Megatron. He watched their large forms shrink more and more as they flew farther away with each passing second.

And just as quickly as the encounter ended, Megatron resumed his wandering.

 

_Love will truly live._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
